Scarred
by jroehin
Summary: **Hermione has always been the quiet Slytherin, not many notice her, until the day Draco became the chosen one of the Dark Lord. What does it have to do with her? What is her role in the maelstrom of events? Will they pull through, or will they remain scarred for life?**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ok. I'm so sorry! I haven't continued my other fan fiction entrees. I have given them to a friend of mine so he could finish it himself (Yes, he's a real guy). I couldn't continue writing those stories due to a fleeting imagination. But, I made sure that this one won't be fleeting…I hope…oh well, here goes nothing…**

**A quick reminder, Harry Potter belongs to our glorious queen, J.K Rowling. And English is, and always be, just my fourth language…sucks right? Please, bear with my spelling and grammar mistakes…I accept constructive criticism, and if you send out flames, please be gentle…please…ok, I'm rambling on with it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Everyone will be a bit…ok, a lot OC in this story. Set 6****th**** year at Hogwarts, loose from the original plot.**

****Hermione has always been the quiet Slytherin, not many notice her, until the day Draco became the chosen one of the Dark Lord. What does it have to do with her? What is her role in the maelstrom of events? Will they pull through, or will they remain scarred for life?****

**SCARRED**

**1**

"Draco!" the irritatingly high-pitched voice of one Pansy Parkinson rose above the normal noise of the Great Hall, stopping everyone in their tracks to look in the couple's direction, or in today's case, "ex-couple" would be a more appropriate term. "You can't break up with me!"

"I just did." Draco nonchalantly and turned back to Blaise and Theo to continue their disrupted conversation.

"You can't! What about last night? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He rolled his eyes. "You were merely a night's lay, good for a night and none other. Now run along with your other…friends."

"Aaargh!" She shrieked like a banshee and stomped towards the Great Hall's oak doors. "You'll come back for me and I'll make sure of it!"

Blasie chuckled. "The pug never learns."

"You say bad things about her, yet she is one of our own house." Theo chastised, though he, too, was laughing.

"Unfortunately, my good Theo. Unfortunately."

They laughed it off and went back to their abandoned breakfast.

A few moments of companionable silence, Blaise spoke up. "You know," he started while tossing a helpless sausage around his plate. "I heard mother and father talking about the Dark Lord last summer."

Draco stiffened upon hearing their new topic of conversation.

"They said he has chosen someone from our year to kill the old goat Dumbledore."

"No way! That would mean he's the first Death Eater in our year!"

"Hush down, Theo! We need not everyone knowing about anything of this! What do you say, Draco?"

Setting down his fork and knife, he stood up and replied, "I call bullshit!" before storming out of the hall heading back to the dungeons.

"Can't say I blame him, he should've been the chosen one." Blaise continued eating. "He is after all, son of the Dark Lord's right-hand man.

But Draco thought he opposite.

Why did it have to be him? Why was all the burden put on his shoulders when he could even barely stand? Was it all because he was a Malfoy? Was it really just because he was the only son of the Dark Lord's puppet?

Before he knew it, he was in front of the stone wall of the cellars, the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons. He hissed the password and as soon as the entrance gave way, he headed straight to his room.

A perk he enjoyed as son of Lucius Malfoy when he was young was that he was allowed his private quarters. Now, it was a reminder of his loneliness in his given mission. All eyes were on him now. One wrong move and the Dark Lord will have his head on a silver platter.

He shouted his rage onto the room, shoving desks and kicking furniture everywhere, not even the four-poster bed was spared. In mere minutes, everything was broken, feather fluttering everywhere, still his anger did not dissipate in the least.

Somehow during the process, the left sleeve of his robes was torn, revealing the accursed thing Draco wanted nothing more than to be rid of. It was this mark, the glaring reminder that he had a mission, and he had no choice but to follow through it.

A timid knock from the locked door brought him out of his reverie, but he made no move to open it, opting instead to shout at the student brave enough to disturb him. " GO THE HELL AWAY!"

He heard a small whisper of _Alohomora _and his door clicked open.

Prepared and uncaring, Draco picked up a vase that somehow managed to survive his rage and threw it first instant the student entered the door. He expected the intruder to be Blaise or Theo, instead, what met the floor with a loud thud was one of the students in his year named Hermione Granger.

And she was losing blood. Fast.

**A/N : The flames! They burn! Oh well, guess I deserved that…hoho…here's my first chapter! Too short, I know, and for that I apologize! Cookies?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! WITH SUGAR SPRINKLES AND TOM FELTON ON TOP! (lol no one could resist this…)**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Now I think I owe everyone another apology. THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING! Shit…I mixed up my stories..I'm so so sorry…forgive me please….here's the real one.**

**SCARRED**

**2**

"And you say she bumped her head on a desk after she slipped on a puddle of water in your room?" Madam Pomfrey eyed him critically, not believing a single thing Draco said.

"Yes, yes," he replied exasperatedly while running a hand through his hair. He didn't know he had it in him to actually hurt someone in that way. Crap. On top of that, the person he had managed to hit with the damn vase was a girl. Double crap.

Madam Pompfrey continued fussing over her patient for today. Hermione remained unconscious through it all. It would have been tough work, pulling out shards of the vase from several cuts on her forehead, but thanks to magic and Madam Pomfrey's expertise, everything was cleaned up and healed in a matter of minutes.

A few moments later, head of house Severus Snape strode in casually, robes billowing behind him as always. Looking over his student lying on the hospital bed, checking her pulse and temperature, he turned to his godson. "What happened?"

Draco didn't need to reply. He had already felt the telltale shifting of his godfather through his memories. When it was over, Snape looked back at Hermione. "Wait here until she comes to consciousness, then bring her with you to my office." And with that, he turned and went out the way he came.

_Oh Merlin. _He was in big trouble.

"Is he gone?" A soft, weak voice squeaked from behind him. Had Hermione been awake the entire time? "Yes, I've been awake."

Draco's eyebrows shot upwards. "Did you use Legilimency on me?" If so, why hadn't he felt anything?

She chuckled, "I didn't, silly. You were just so predictable."

He allowed himself a few seconds to relax. "Professor Snape wants you and me in his office."

"I don't want to see the old bat." She stood up, not once swaying as expected from anyone who has had a head injury. "And you can tell him that too."

"He'll deduct points from us if we disobey."

Hermione laughed. "As if!" she headed for the entrance to the Infirmary. "Oh and by the way, you can forget about this incident, Malfoy."

But Draco wasn't gonna let her off that easy. He ran after her. Boy, does she move fast. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Watch where you're going, Slytherin!" _Hmm, sounds like the Weasel._

Draco turned a corner and spotted her, looking scornfully at Weasel, Weaslette and Potthead. "I would have argued with you, Gryffindors, but you aren't worth my time." She started walking away.

"Granger!" Draco finally caught up with her, "Nice nose, Potter."

Insulted by his words, Harry was about to charge him when a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"That would be enough, Potter, Draco." Snape's cool voice gave them chills.

The Golden Trio, with one last scathing look, turned their backs and went on their way.

"Draco, where's Ms. Granger?"

"She ran away."

"Yes, _Professor Snape._" Hermione spat, coming out of her hiding place behind the statue of a knight. "She ran away, and she wishes to bid you good day!"

"If you take one more step away Ms. Granger, I'll see to it you have detention for the rest of the year." She instantly stopped, but remained quiet. "I'm glad that caught your attention."

"I'd rather spend the whole year in my room sleeping than in detention with you, Snape." Draco noticed she had dropped the title.

Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. "It was a good thing I wasn't far away till I heard you from the infirmary. You know full well that you should rest after an injury like that.

"Oh hush now, no need to fret. I merely want to rest in my own bed rather than on the stiff beds of the Hospital Wing."

"But I ordered Draco to bring you to me so I could discuss a few things."

"Alright, I get it! I won't blab anything about this little _incident_. I'll just say I slipped. Finished? Now let me go back to my quiet world."

"Granger -"

"I've been laying low Severus! Six years! Six years of self-exile! Six years of suffering! Let me have this at the very least. Just this!" Tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, she ran away to the opposite direction of the Slytherin dungeons.

Draco who had been quiet through the exchange cleared his throat and spoke up. "What was that?"

"That," he paused collecting himself. "was unexpected."

**A/N : Yes, another short and rather crappy chapter from yours truly. Oh God, I feel awful…anyways, thanks for the initial reviews! MOAAAAR!**

**XD **


End file.
